pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Caddel
Richard Caddel (July 13, 1949 - April 1, 2003) was an English poet, publisher, and editor who was a key figure in the British Poetry Revival. Life Caddel was born in Bedford and grew up in Gillingham, Medway, Kent. He studied music at the University of Newcastle, but changed to English after meeting poets Basil Bunting and Tom Pickard. He helped Tom and Connie Pickard organise the seminal Morden Tower poetry readings. Caddel's work was influenced by Bunting, by the Americans Lorine Niedecker, Louis Zukofsky, Robert Creeley and William Carlos Williams, and by the English landscape tradition as represented by John Clare. He published a number of small pamphlets, most of which were collected in three books; Sweet Cicely (1983), Uncertain Time (1990) and Larksong Signal (1997) A volume of selected poems, Magpie Words, appeared in 2002. His final book, Writing In The Dark, was published in late 2003. With his wife Ann, Caddel ran Pig Press, through which he published a number of the more interesting avant-garde British, Irish and American poets of the latter half of the 20th century. Caddel edited Bunting's Uncollected Poems in 1991 and his Complete Poems in 1994. With Peter Quartermain, he edited the anthology Other: British And Irish Poetry Since 1970 (1998). He served as Director of the Basil Bunting Poetry Centre at Durham University for a number of years up to his death. A lifelong asthmatic, Caddel died of leukaemia on April 1, 2003. Publications Poetry * Heron. Durham, UK: Makaris, 1973. *''Mr. Caddel's First Book of Aires''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Pig, 1974. * Quiet Alchemy: Poems. Sunderland, UK: Ceolfrith Press, 1976. * Burnt Aces and the Shangri-Las(art by Richard Tillotson). Sunderland, UK: Ceolfrith Press, 1978. * Baby Days and Moon Diaries: The second book of aires. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Galloping Dog Press, 1979. * Shelter. London: Oasis Books, 1979. * A Short Climate-Atlas of the Soul. New Maiden, Surrey, UK: Figs, 1982. * Sweet Cicely: New and Selected Poems, Taxus Press, 1983 * Summer Poems. Leicester, UK: Taxus Press, 1987. * Fantasia in the English Choral Tradition. Vancouver, BC: Slug Press, 1986. * Against Numerology, North and South, 1988. * Uncertain Time, Galloping Dog Press, 1990. * Larksong Signal: Poems, 1990-1995. Plymouth, UK: Shearsman Press, 1997. * Underwriter. Beaworthy, Devon, UK: Maquette Press, 1998; New York: Poetry New York / Brooklyn, NY: Meeting Eyes Bindery, 1999. * For the Fallen. Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 2000. * Monksnailsongs, with Tony Baker, Wild Honey Press, 2002. * Magpie Words: Selected poems, 1970-2000. Sheffield, UK: West House Books, 2002. * Writing in the Dark, West House Books, 2003. Non-fiction * The Wire Book, X Press, 1977. * Wine Tales: Un roman devin (with Lee Harwood). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Galloping Dog Press, 1984. *''Deadly Sins''. Langley Park, UK: Taxus Press, 1984. *''Basil Bunting: A northern life'' (with Anthony Flowers). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Newcastle Libraries and Information Service / Durham, UK: Basil Bunting Poetry Centre, 1997. *Anthony Flowers, Quiet Music of Words: Conversations with Richard Caddel. Sheffield, UK: Nether House Books, 2002. Edited * Blocks from the Collection of Roger Tomlin. Todmorden, UK: Arc Press / Pig Press, 1979. *Pete Laver, Offcomers. Durham, UK: Pig Press, 1985. *Basil Bunting, A Note on Briggflatts. Durham, UK: Basil Bunting Poetry Archive, 1989. * Twenty-Six New British Poets, New American Writing, 1991. *Basil Bunting, Uncollected Poems. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1991. *Bsil Buntin, The Complete Poems. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1994. *Basil Bunting, Three Essays. Durham, UK: Basil Bunting Poetry Centre, 1994. * Other: British and Irish Poetry Since 1970 (edited with Peter Quartermain). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Caddel, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *A poem ;Audio / video *Recordings of Caddel reading six poems ;About *Author page at Shearsman Books. *Obituary in The Guardian *In memoriam Richard Caddel, at Jacket magazine. * [http://www.epoetry.org/issues/issue6/text/prose/corless-smith1.htm Review of Magpie Words] at Electronic Poetry Review. Category:1949 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Deaths from leukemia Category:English poets Category:British Poetry Revival Category:Alumni of Newcastle University Category:Academics of Durham University Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets